Local drug delivery is the process by which therapeutic agents are delivered to specific areas within the vasculature of a human or animal patient. This localized treatment permits an increased concentration of the drug or therapeutic agent at the intended target area but avoids toxicity that may result through general systemic delivery within the circulatory system. Known localized drug delivery methods include drug-eluting stents or balloons, porous drug infusion balloons and direct catheter delivery.